This invention relates to a cooling device which can, when operated, be used to cool a beverage contained in a can.
Canned beverages are usually placed inside a refrigerator or a container filled with ice in order to lower the temperature and to improve the taste of the beverages before they are served to and enjoyed by the consumer/drinker. However, on some occasions a refrigerator or ice cubes may not be available and the beverages thus can not be cooled as desired. Therefore, it would be convenient if canned beverages could be cooled by a simple, compact device which is readily provided as a part of the can.
Therefore, it is the main object of this invention to offer a cooling device for a canned beverage, which is integrally provided in the can and which can be easily operated to cool the beverage contained in the can.